Sparks make the world wild
by Chibi wa taihen
Summary: RoyRiza This fic is about Riza and Roy and everybody else in the East City Headquarters . I know, I suck at summaries, but after years I'm back to fix mistakes and rewrite some parts. Contains idiotic humour and fluffy friendship/pre-relationship.
1. A cup of tea makes the day

**AN:** Yay! It's my first fic here! wOOt! First I was going to write BanGinji fic but then I started to write this one instead. This kinda ran out of my hands and here it is now:D Hope you all enjoy! And if people like this I'll write more! Although I'll write more, whether you liked it or not! :D One more thing. I hate the title. If someone's got a better idea, tell me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

It belongs to (in all its glory) to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning:** Er… I guess there's no warnings yet… Okay, little OOCness and idiotic humour… And I guess this is a little AU.

It wasn't easy to babysit Colonel. But it was her duty. In a way. She had already lost count of how many times she had rescued Mustang that day. And it was only 1pm. But she wouldn't change it for anything. She loved her job at the East Headquarters.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" someone yelled her name at the corridor. She knew that voice, it belonged to the young genius.

"Hi Edward-kun! You're back already?" she said and turned around. Black Hayate barked as a greet. Ed stopped in front of her exhausted.

"And you seem to be in a hurry." she added. Ed leaned his hands on his knees for a second and said then:

"Yeah, I have to find Colonel. I'm gonna meet Env… ious armour at 13.30!" Ed laughed nervously. Riza raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you talking about Alphonse-kun?"

"No. What? I mean yes! I'm definitely talking about Al!" Ed yelled.

"Ok. Er… Why is he envious…?" Riza asked smiling. The boy was hiding something.

"He's not. I mean he is! It's because… I have to see colonel!" Ed answered with a big smirk.

"Ok." Riza laughed, "Colonel is in his room. I was on my way there too."

When they entered Mustang's room, he was ranting about something on the phone with someone.

"Dammit! I haven't stolen any of your girlfriends!" then he hung up. "Jeeesh… Some weirdo was calling me and saying that I stole his girlfriend! Anyway, good to see you guys! Edward? You finished your task already? That was quick. Now then, the report", Roy said. Ed handed him the paper.

"Mission accomplished!" he looked at his pocket watch, "I'm afraid I have to leave already. Excuse me", Ed said and turned to leave. Unfortunately Colonel Mustang's voice stopped him.

"Now, now… Why are you in such a hurry? Do you have a date or something?" Roy asked and smiled evilly. Ed blushed and turned quickly around to face Mustang.

"NO! I don't have a date! And even if I had I wouldn't tell you! It's none of your business!" Ed yelled. Riza was highly amused but didn't say anything. Roy laughed.

"Ok then. Why don't you sit down and discuss with me about the mission?" Ed growled on that statement.

"I'd rather not. I have to meet my-" Ed looked his watch again "_Brother_ in ten minutes..!"

"I think your _brother_ will understand the situation. Now, sit down", Roy said calmly.

"Sorry, I really can't stay. See ya Colonel!" Ed said and turned again to leave.

"Full Metal one. Sit." Roy now demanded. Ed sighed and sat down. He had no time to argue. Riza noticed that he was annoyed.

"Colonel, make it quick. We have things to do too", she told the Colonel

"No we don't. What are you- ouch!" Roy started but Riza kicked him "Okay… Sorry… Start Edward."

"You're the one who's got the report. Shouldn't you read it first? I can come back when you have finished it", Ed said.

"I don't have to read that now. I already know what you did, almost. So, who helped you with the mission?" Mustang asked. Ed's cheeks turned pink once again.

"W-What? I had no help. Except for Al. What makes you think otherwise?" Ed stuttered.

"Well… You finished your mission so quickly. And I heard that you had someone else helping you. So who was your little friend?"

"Colonel, don't bother him with stupid questions!" Riza sighed.

"Yeah! And he wasn't my little friend! And what's wrong with having a little help?" Ed shouted.

"Nothing. I just thought. Well then, to the next thing. What happened with the gang's leader? He was beaten quite badly", Roy asked and smirked. Riza could see Ed was getting nervous again.

"Umm… He kinda touched me in the wrong place, accidentally, and my friend thought he was groping me so he hit him. Hehe… Al thought so too. He hit him too! An so did I!" Ed explained.

"Don't lie to me Full Metal one. I know your brother wouldn't… didn't hit him. But you and your little friend- "

"He's not my little friend!"

"Would hit someone with that reason. You still haven't told me who your companion was. And don't try to lie to me", Roy growled

"I'm not lying! And he was just this random villager who wanted to help us! That's all! Anything else?" Ed said angrily and checked his pocket watch again. Lieutenant noticed it was already 13.30.

"Colonel, remember that we have stuff to do also", she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well it's good that you got some help. I was going to call you tomorrow to check if you were still alive but you returned today already… "

"Hah! As if I would die before you!" Ed laughed. Roy glared at him.

"Now, tell me why the gang was doing so much damage?" he asked then.

"C'mon… Don't make explain it to you now! You can read it from the paper! I' don't have time for this!" Riza sniggered. Ed looked and sounded like a little kid when he said that.

"I'd rather hear it from your mouth than read it from your paper", Mustang stated.

"Argh… Okay. They did it because-", Ed started but his sentence was cut off when the door opened with a loud bang. Major Armstrong stormed in.

"Major? What are you doing here?" Hawkeye and Mustang asked in the same time. Armstrong didn't answer, he just marched to Ed and threw him on his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me down! No, wait a second! Don't let me down! Take me away from here!" Ed screamed. Riza smiled, Ed finally got his chance to escape. But why was Major here?

"Major! Why are you here? Where are you taking Edward?" Roy asked again.

"He needs to go. He should've been in his meeting 5 minutes ago", Major explained.

"But-", Mustang started but Armstrong closed the door. After few seconds they heard a scream form the corridor.

"You! What are you doing here! Now let me down! You can't walk around here looking like that! Turn back!" Ed's voice yelled further away.

"What was that?" Roy wondered. Riza turned to look at him and smiled.

"I think he just had to leave. Maybe it really was an important meeting. But I still wonder why Major came here to get him..?" she said

"I don't know. But I guess you're right", Roy sighed. "Come here Lieutenant." Riza stepped closer to Colonel when the door opened again. This time it was it was Sergeant Major Fury.

"Colonel Mustang there's some ruckus in the town", he reported.

"Oh. Ok. Inform Lieutenant Havoc and Breda about this. Tell them to meet me there", Mustang said and got up. "Now, let's go to see what's going on."

Hawkeye sighed with relief when she stopped the car. It wasn't anything big. There was a man who had an automail. The automail was a gun though. Roy got out of the car. "Here we go again", Riza sighed. "And it's only… 14 o'clock. Hayate, you stay in here." Then she got out of the car also. There were dark clouds in the sky. 'It's going to start to rain soon. Colonel will be useless.' Hawkeye thought and loaded her gun.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Roy shouted. The man with the automail laughed.

"Kukukukuku! More people to kill! Yay!" Psycho, Riza noted. One raindrop fell on her face. It really was going to start to rain. She went to stand behind Mustang. It was drizzling already

"Drop your gun and surrender!" Havoc, who had just arrived, yelled.

"Idiot! It's his automail! He can't drop that!" Roy shouted back.

"Oops… Good point", Havoc muttered. "Don't shoot or I'll shoot!" He yelled then.

"Oh? Really? That's fun! Okay then, I'll let you go first! Yay!" The man giggled.

"Don't shoot, Havoc! I'm gonna take him down!" Roy said, threw his gun to Hawkeye and pulled out his glove.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Colonel Mustang. It's raining", Hawkeye declared.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, little drizzle can't stop me!" Roy laughed.

"Yeah, but it isn't a little drizzle anymore", Riza muttered.

"Now, let's begin", Roy said and put on his glove. Then he raised his hand and was about to snap his fingers but Riza grabbed his coat's collar and shoved Mustang to the ground.

"Shoot him, Lieutenant Havoc! Now!" Hawkeye yelled. Havoc did as he was told. He hit the automail man's arm, who then screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Why did you do that? I could've taken him down!" Roy shouted and stood up.

"No. You couldn't have. It's raining. As I've told you before, you're useless on rainy days", she simply stated.

"I could've shot him!"

"No you couldn't. You didn't have a gun. You threw your own to me. You always do that."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me! Believe me! You could've got yourself killed!"

"…"

The journey back to the Headquarters was spent in silence. Only noises that were heard were Black Hayate's snuffling and the rain that hit the car's roof. Mustang didn't dare to say a word because he knew it was stupid to argue with Hawkeye. Even Havoc was silent. Finally they arrived at the East Headquarters and when they got out of the car Hawkeye was the first one to speak.

"Well, at least we got him." She smiled. And so did Roy who agreed.

"Yeah."

"I need a cigarette", muttered Havoc and walked away to sit under a huge tree. Black Hayate barked and ran after a butterfly. Riza directed her step towards the entrance of the Headquarters

"Let's go inside. I'll make us some tea", she said happily and vanished in to the huge building.

Roy followed her example but instead of going into the kitchen (or wherever Lieutenant Hawkeye was going to) he went to his office to wait for her. Meanwhile Riza was making her own tea in the kitchen. She preferred to make it instead of buying. Although she really didn't have to pay for it, drinks and food were free for those, who worked at the East Headquarters, but she knew Colonel would appreciate her own made tea more. In a few minutes the tea was ready so she poured the hot drink into two cups and went back to Colonel's office.

"Here's your tea Colonel Mustang", she said and handed the other cup to Roy.

"You know, Lieutenant…You don't have to use that term when we're together, alone. Just call me Roy", he said with a sweet smile. Riza looked at him surprised for a second but nodded then.

"Okay. Roy. Then I want you to call me Riza." Then she gave him a smile also.

"Deal." Roy said and sipped at his tea. It was delicious, it always was when Riza made it. Oh, how glad he was that he had someone like Riza around. And he still wanted to make all the ladies in the Headquarters wear mini skirts… Unaware of Roy's thoughts Riza sat down on the couch and thought about the day's happenings. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 15.15. The day was far from over.

**AN:** Gaah! I hate the ending! No, I don't hate it. I just… don't like it too much. :D I thought about the way to write Fuhrer, I had three choices Fuhrer, Führer or Fuehrer. I decided to use the same that's in anime. Fuhrer. And the same goes with Hawkeye's name. Riza or Lisa. Although I love the name Lisa, I liked Riza better. :) Hope I didn't confuse anyone with the name! Oh and btw… I checked this for mistakes but there still might be some… But please review! .

**AN 2011:** Now YEARS later I come back to fix all the spelling mistakes etc. to make it better :'D Bear with me.


	2. Long, long day

Thanks for the reviews!

Because many… okay, few of you complained about the name Riza, I changed (hopefully) all the 'Risas' to Riza :3

**Demon****Slaying****Riza**: It's okay, I'm really not that kind of person who'd care what other people say or think… at least not too much:) Anyway, I read the fic. It's good!

**nefalkariel**: Fudge you! I'm gonna tie you to your bed and peep! U got it? I've got five words for you! You. Me. Bed. Bondage. peep :DDD Hell yeah! (You KNOW the fifth word)

**ooOAnimeChildOoo:**I K-N-O-W, thanks anyway :)

**animeroxz:**Glad you liked it . As you can guess (and see), here's the second chapter!

**AN:**wOOt! The second chapter is here! But first I have to make apologies about something… Gomen! I forgot to tell that this is NOT one-shot… (But I guess you noticed it already) Luckily my friend reminded me to say about that! I think I'm gonna write 5 chapters… or more… or less… x) Anyway. Hey! Ho! Let's go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. It still belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning:** Drunken Roy and his crappy pick-up lines! xD OOCness!

Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang were still enjoying their teas in Colonel's office. Meanwhile Al was talking to his brother who had just entered their room in the dorm.

"Where were you Nii-san?" he asked. Ed smiled and answered: "Nowhere special! Hehe…" Then he threw himself on the bed.

"You look a bit tired."

"What? I do not! I'm in a perfect shape! Anyway, what were you doing while I… was gone?"

"Ah! Nothing special but… When I went to Colonel's office I heard something interesting. Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye were there alone", Al said and Ed raised his head to look at him.

"Interesting…? Like… what?" he asked with a confused look.

"They were calling each other by their forenames", Al answered.

"So?"

"Well, haven't you ever noticed how close they are?"

"Um… Nope?"

"You really are blind with these things, aren't you Nii-san?", Al laughed.

"Hey! I've got something better to think about than that! And besides, it might all be just your imagination!"

"You think so? Haven't you ever even noticed how Lieutenant Hawkeye is always rescuing Colonel?"

"It's her job… She's _always_ babysitting him… Poor girl…"

"You're right… But Colonel is the only one she makes tea for… And I think they feel something for each other…" Al finished. The room went silent for a second. Suddenly Ed got this, 'I got something really evil in my mind' expression on his face.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk. "Are they still in the office?"

"I think so. Why? You have this weird look on your face, Nii-san…"

"Great! I'll be back soon!" with that said, Ed vanished from the room.

'I hope he's not going to do anything stupid', Al thought.

At the same time Hawkeye and Mustang were (finally) finishing their drinks.

"Give me your cup. I'll take these back to the kitchen", she said and rose from the sofa.

"Are you leaving already?" Roy panicked. Hawkeye laughed and took the cup from him.

"No, you _know_ I'm coming back… We still have work to do!"

"But we're having lunch soon, so I thought that you're leaving somewhere to eat…" the black haired man explained.

"I always eat in the military canteen. I just don't eat with you because you are a state alchemist. I'm not allowed to come there, Roy", Hawkeye said with a smile. "Besides, we still have about ten minutes before the break starts…" she went to the door to leave, except there was no door.

"What the-?"

"What? What's wrong? Hey, where's the door!" Mustang yelled.

"That's what I wanna know."

"I swear it was there today!" he continued his 'ranting'.

"It was. It looks like someone has used alchemy on the door when we didn't notice", Riza said calmly. Maybe it was Ed or someone else who was pulling a prank on them.

"Don't worry, Riza. I'll get us out from here!" Roy stated and raised his hand, which now had a glove on.

"I hope you're not thinking about burning the wall." Riza muttered. Roy looked him with a surprised look. He still had his arm up but he didn't do anything. He was quiet for a few seconds then he finally spoke.

"What's wrong with that? We have to get out anyway… And this is the best choice to do! There's no other way out!"

"No, it's not Colonel. I'm sorry to disagree with you, but I don't think you want to pay for that! And there _is_another way out." Roy was silent again. He just looked at Riza like she was some kind of weird creature that had just landed in front of him. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The window! We can go out from the window and go ask Ed to transmute the door back to its place!" Roy was still silent. 'Has he lost his mind or something? He still has his arm raised…' Riza thought.

"So… Ed did this!" he finally asked and lowered his hand. Riza sighed and let her head fall.

"I didn't say that, Colonel. I don't know if he did this or not. I just said that he could transmute the door back!"

"Oh! Okay… But isn't this room a bit too high?"

"Colonel… We're in the first floor… You're supposed to know the place!" Riza said through gritted teeth. Roy laughed nervously for a while and mumbled something about that he was only testing Riza and that he did knew the military building inside out. Riza doubted that.

"So, let's go..!"

Ten minutes later (after Riza and Roy had argued about which one of them was going to climb out first) they finally got out. Roy first and then Riza, who had wanted to go first but Roy had demanded that he'd go first so he could catch Riza if she fell.

"See! It wasn't that hard!" Roy said with a smile. Riza looked at him for a while and laughed.

"You're not the one to talk! You almost fell! And from the first floor!" Roy's smiled disappeared for a second. Then it was replaced with a silent laughter.

"You're right. Well, now that we finally got out, we should go eat. The lunch has started already. I'm going to go to the tavern for a drink and grab something to eat. You wanna come too?" He asked.

"No, I'm gonna eat at the canteen. And you shouldn't go either. The day isn't over yet", Riza signified her opinion with a harsh look. 'Eep! She's scary today!' Roy thought. 'I have to… I have to say something wise so she won't tackle me to the ground again…'

"I'm just gonna have one drink and eat. It's not like I'm gonna get drunk!" Now, Riza gave him a suspicious look. 'Damn… shouldn't have said THAT!'

"I swear! I'm your beloved Colonel! You can trust me!" Roy said and raised his hands with a serious look. After he had said that he wanted to hit himself, and he so he did. Mentally. 'Beloved? What the heck am I saying? Ah, who cares?'

"Beloved..? Okay… Well, if you really say that you won't get drunk I'll let you go… But remember that you still have paper work and other stuff to do. So come back on time, please?" Riza reminded him. Roy nodded and turned to leave when Black Hayate ran to them and barked happily. Havoc came right after him and waved his hand.

"Yo! Going to eat, Hawkeye?" he asked and Riza nodded a yes. "How about you, Colonel?"

" I'm going to the tavern. See ya later!" Roy said and headed for the gates that led to the East City center.

"But… you still have work… Lieutenant Hawkeye, why didn't you stop him?" Havoc worried.

"I tried to. But you know how stubborn Colonel is…"

"Yes. Well then, shall we go and poison our stomachs?"

One hour later the lunch break was over and Riza returned to Colonel's office. Only to find Ed leaning on the door or to be exact, on the spot that used to have a door.

"Kuso, you got out after all", he said with a smirk.

"So after all, it _was_you who did it", Riza answered and grinned also. Ed pushed himself off the wall and laughed.

"I guess I should transmute the door back so you'll get back to work. Where's Colonel by the way?" Ed clapped his hands together and then moved back to face the wall.

"You haven't seen him? Well, I guess he's already inside or then he's still in the tavern. I guess the latter." Riza watched as the old, familiar door appeared to its place.

"Tavern? What the heck is he doing at the tavern during working hours?"

"He went to eat. And drink. I'll get him back later", she muttered.

"You know what Lieutenant. You should be stricter with him. You're the only one who can do that so that he really obeys", said Al who was walking down the hallway.

"Including Fuhrer and other people that have a higher rank", Riza corrected.

"Well, that doesn't count. I think you should go get him… I'm sure he's waiting for you already", he said and Riza was sure that he smiled, although armours can't smile. (AN: unless you're as sane as I am and you actually see armours smiling, Trent Reznor walking towards you, statues (and other stuff that shouldn't be moving) moving and huge bugs running next to you… I'm completely sane.)

"Nii-san, I've been looking for you. This mister with short, dark hair and purple eyes, wearing a long coat and… actually he was wearing a hat so I didn't see clearly if he had long or short hair… Somehow he looked rather familiar… Anyway, he was asking for you. I think he said his name was Elliot", Al continued. Ed face went pale as he heard that. Riza was about to laugh, Ed's expression was priceless.

"What? When? Is he still there?" he 'eeped'

"Actually, he's right behind you. Hi Elliot-san! Nice to see you again!" Al said happily. Ed jumped and turned around yelling: "You! What do you want NOW?" The young man just grinned and waved his arm to Al and said "You too Alphonse-kun!"

Riza looked from the boy to Ed. 'This is getting interesting. Shame that Colonel's not here to see this.' She smiled.

"You didn't answer my question!" Ed yelled some more. Instead of answering, the young boy turned to Riza and bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm… Elliot. Lieutenant Hawkeye, I presume?"

"Why, yes. I am. Nice to meet you too." She said and bowed too. Politeness was something that her parents had taught her since she was a little girl. At this point Ed was fuming.

"Are you listening to me! I asked, what are you doing here?" he now screamed.

"Shh… Don't yell chibi-san. I just wanted to be polite and introduce myself." Elliot said with a low voice. Riza knew that if there was something that got Ed really mad, it was when he was being called small. Or runt… or chibi… or midget… Ah, the list goes on…

"Don't call me that! I am not small! Now! Answer my question!" he screamed even louder. Suddenly Elliot grabbed Ed's collar and pulled him right to his face.

"Shh… you're drawing attention to yourself and us… I'm here to-" Riza didn't hear the last part because Elliot whispered it into Ed's ear. But the expression Ed got, explained it all. Almost. Al looked terrified, well as terrified as armour can look. (AN: insert lovely Al surprised expression)

"Again?" Ed asked. He had finally calmed down a bit. Elliot nodded and turned to face Al.

"I'm really sorry Alphonse-kun but I have to borrow you aniki for… let's say few hours."

"Hey! I didn't say I'm coming!"

"No one's asking you. You _are_ coming." Riza shook her head. She had forgot that she still had work to do. And so had Roy.

"I'm going. I have work to do. See you!" she said and opened the door to the room, leaving Ed, Elliot and still silent Al to argue. Inside she watched her clock.

'Kuso, where's Colonel? He's still not back and it's already… 17.30…' she thought. 'Well, if he's not back in an hour, I'll go and get him back. Until then, I shall work.'

Riza sat down and started to flick through the big pile of papers that were on Colonel's desk. All of them were the kind she could take care of. Until Mustang came. If he'd come. Though it wasn't like him to NOT come back when and if he said so. She pulled the uppermost paper from the pile when this "crazy" and "farfetched" idea hit her.

'Oh, I get it… He met someone. I'm sure he met a hot girl or something.' Hawkeye thought bitterly as she started to read the first report. 'No, he wouldn't do that during working hours… Wait. Yes, he would. Damn that man that is my "beloved" Colonel.'

One hour later Lieutenant Havoc came in without knocking the door. He looked bored and careless with the tobacco in his mouth. Black Hayate came right after him wagging his tail happily.

"Where's Mustang?" he asked with a slight interest. Then he looked around as if Roy would suddenly jump from the closet or from somewhere else.

"Colonel's not back yet" Riza muttered while she signed the fifteenth paper. Though she wasn't counting them…

"Huh? That's weird. Luckily it's been a quiet day! Anyway, your day is over, aren't you going home? You could go and check if he's still in the tavern at the same time."

"Is it that much already? Well, I'll finish these and then I'll go", Riza said and pointed to the small pile which had about seven papers in it. Havoc sighed but nodded then.

"Fine. But leave after that. You shouldn't do overtime work. See ya and good night!" After that he left the room with a wave of hand. Riza muttered a 'good night' though she knew Havoc couldn't hear her anymore.

The seven papers later, the clock was already 19.00 and over. Riza put the papers she had read and signed into one pile on the right side of the table and the other papers to the left side. Then she stood up and woke up Black Hayate who was sleeping.

"I guess I'll take you home first and then I'll get Roy back", she yawned. On her way out she wished a good bye (and a good night) to Lieutenant Breda, Warrant Officer Farman and Sergeant Major Fury who were walking with Havoc.

After she had driven Black Hayate back to her apartment she left again. This time she headed for the tavern she thought Colonel would be in. And she wasn't wrong. Right as she stepped in the tavern she could see a mop of black hair that was familiar to her. The shining, deep black hair (AN: shining, deep black? oO) that were the center of the attention. 'What the heck am I thinking?' Riza thought as she marched to Roy.

"Roy, I'm here to take you home", she said demandingly. The bartender was as surprised as Roy was. He turned around and said in a really drunken voice.

"Well, good evening prrretty girl, how do you know my name?" Riza sighed.

"I happen to have known you for a few years now."

"Oh? Oh yeah! I know you, you're Riza! You look really nice in your normal clothes!"

"Roy, these are my working clothes", she muttered angrily.

"You know what? I've got exactly same clothes as MY working clothes. You work at the military?"

"I AM your subordinate", Riza noted.

"Oh… You've got reaaally pretty eyes. Do you come here often?" Roy asked a rather random question.

"No, I came here just to take you back home."

"A-ha… Why?"

"Roy, you're drunk."

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. You ARE drunk."

"I'm not god!" he yelled again

"Do you even believe in god?"

"Of course! It's a great medicine! I use it everytime I've got a headache!"

"Whatever, I'm taking you home. NOW!" Riza shouted. She had had enough.

"Okay. You know where I live?" Roy asked. Riza didn't answer, she just grabbed Mustang's hand and nodded a good bye to the bartender, who surprisingly (or not) was still a bit surprised. Then she marched quickly out of the tavern pulling a very drunken Roy after her. Outside she opened the car door and forced Roy to sit down in the car. (He was very eager to walk. Riza doubted he remembered where he lived at the moment.). After a while she started the car and drove to Mustang's apartment. Fortunately she knew where he lived.

Outside Colonel's apartment she had to face few more problems. Roy wasn't capable to open the door. He just giggled, which _was_ rather scary, while he tried to stuck the key into the keyhole.

"Let me", Riza growled finally and grabbed the key from him. She opened the door quickly and helped Roy into his apartment.

"Umm… could you help me with my shoes?" Roy asked like a little kid, though he sounded more like a drunken teenager.

"Fine", she muttered and steadied Roy while he took his shoes off, his tongue peeking out from his mouth. 'I should help him to bed. How did he get _this_ drunk?' Five minutes later Roy was out of his shoes and military coat. Riza took him to his bedroom where Roy started to take of his clothes without caring if she was there or not. Hawkeye just turned quickly around. 'Doesn't he think what he's doing at all?' Suddenly Roy grabbed her shoulder to steady himself. 'Okay, this can't do. I just have to make him go to sleep now. He'll take off all of his clothes otherwise.' Slowly she turned around to see -much to her relief- that Roy still had his trousers on.

"Ok, let's put you to bed now", she mumbled quickly and helped Roy next to his bed.

"But I still have my trousers on", he protested.

"That's too bad. It's gonna be a cold night. You'll need them", she lied and pushed Roy closer to his bed. Suddenly Roy lost his balance and fell down to his bed dragging Riza after him. Immediately Mustang wound his arms around Hawkeye and mumbled something about how warm she was and how he was glad that he had someone to spend the night with.

"Umm, Roy. Could you please let go of me?" she asked nicely but there was no response.

"Roy?" then she heard snoring. 'He fell asleep? Damn, he fell asleep!' she thought and tried to get out of Roy's grip. The attempt was useless as he only tightened his grip.

'Kuso!' Riza yelled in her mind. 'I guess I have to wait 'til he's relaxed enough.' Fortunately she had taken her shoes off because judging from Colonel's death grip, he wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

Soon enough Riza fell asleep Roy still holding her.

**AN:** Bwahahahaaaaaaa! Oh my, without the author's notes and other crap this chapter was 3038 words long oO And yes, some of you may think that it's not that much, but for me, it is! I ALWAYS get sidetracked and then I start to write about Ed, Al and some random person (hehe… he's not _that_ random to tell the truth…) and I forget that Riza and Roy are still there! Anyway… I think you'll have to wait a looooong time for the third chapter. Haha! Now to explain some things… I got this 'I swear to drunk I'm not god!' thingy from an icon that had Roy and the text in it. So the copyright belongs to this random person who did the icon. And for your information, I have no beta and I was too tired to check this out for more than once. I wrote this chapter always at the evening, or night, to be exact. So there. I'll beta this later and post it again if it needs it. Until the next chapter!


	3. The place is on fire! NOT!

**AN: **Huff… I don't know what I should say (So, why am I even writing this?)… Um… Err… Sorry for the late update? But I told you this was gonna take a long time… I've been busy. I have school (test week) and bujinkan and school choir and blah, blah, blah… And our computer kinda broke down… I was afraid it'd explode oO Luckily, it didn't… Yay! I finally got FMA manga vol. 3! I waited for it 2 months! ( -Random note I wrote BEFORE our computer stepped into puberty…) And I **_FINALLY_** saw the FMA movie:D Now! I shall answer thy reviews! Reviews!

**happy-yume: **Haha! My friend told be about the icon, but I can't remember which site it was oO It was at deviant. But I don't know the artist… Can't remember…

**flOofymikO:** Drunken Roy is the best..! Drunken characters rule:DDD And hear you'll see what happens (although it's nothing great. Haha.)

**Disclaimer:** I went to meet Hiromu Arakawa and she said that she's more than happy to give the copyrights of Hagane no Renkinjutsushi to me. But then I realized I was only dreaming… sigh So, I have to admit, Full Metal Alchemist STILL belongs to her.

**Warning:** No warnings…? No… Exciting stuff… No… Nothing..?

Ed: Are you serious? Nothing exciting!

Author: I'm afraid so.

Ed: Damn, I thought things were gonna get interesting… Stupid author! It's your fault, baka!

Author: Gomen! I'm really sorry..! bows deeply

Ed: You should be!

Author: Yes. We'll argue more later. Now let's get on with the… fic…

It was a beautiful morning. Sun had just risen and it shone brightly and happily, forcing the light it brought through closed drapes. Parents were preparing breakfast and children were awakening and yawning, ready to meet the new day. In a little flat, not far from the ports that lead outside the town, two figures were sleeping firmly. But then the sun decided to awake at least one of them by invading the quite large bedroom. 'Someone should damn the sun and burn it. Sometimes it's just too bright' Lieutenant Hawkeye thought and opened her eyes. She was about to get up when she felt someone shifting behind her. Right then she remembered where she was. She was at Colonel's house. In HIS bedroom. In HIS bed. With HIS arms around HER waist. 'KUSOOOO!' she yelled in her head. 'Kuso, kuso, kusooo!' she damned some more.

"Colonel! Wake up!" she shouted out aloud and hit him in the head. Roy jumped up and mumbled:

"What's going on? Ouch, my head hurts. What did you do that for, Riza? Wait a second…" he looked around for a second. He had finally realized he was in his own room with Riza in his bed (Yes, Colonel's very sharp).

"Riza? What are you doing here? In my _bed _nevertheless?" he asked after a while. Riza's cheeks turned a really light shade of pink. And if you knew Riza, you knew this was something that happened RARELY. 'Oh my, she's blushing..! I could just… err... nevermind…' Roy thought.

"I had no choice, you were too drunk to walk home, so I drove you here." She muttered angrily.

"Ok. But… umm… that didn't answer my question."

"Well, I would've left right after I got you to bed but for some reason unknown, you just decided to… drag me down with you and wrap your arms around me." She looked at her waist.

"And, now to think about it, you still have your arms around me!" Now it was Mustang's time to blush. He quickly pulled his arms away from Riza and mumbled a quick sorry. Riza stood up and looked at the clock that was on the night table. It was 8.30 already.

"Damn! I'm late! We're late!" she yelled and ran out of the room. Then she ran back telling Roy to put his clothes on so they could leave.

"It's saturday! There's no need to hurry! And besides I _am_ the Colonel, it's okay if we come a bit late… Ouch, my head still hurts…" he complained and pressed his face in his hands. "Owww…"

"Colonel, do –"

"Just Roy."

"Roy, do you want something to drink?" Riza asked with a smile. No wonder Mustang was feeling sick, he had been drinking quite a lot.

"Huh? I could take some tea, thank you", Roy answered. Riza nodded and turned to leave the room.

"One tea coming. Change your clothes, take a shower, whatever, it's your house, but be quick. I still have to go home and get Hayate", she said before she vanished from Roy's sight. After a while, Roy got up and went to his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. 'Gotta look good for the ladies', he thought and went back to his room to change clothes. Meanwhile Riza was having a problem with the range (AN: for those who don't know, it's the same as a stove but works with gas (usually)). Sighing she thought 'Why do I even bother?'

"Now, work you stupid, old crap!" she growled angrily to the range as if it would start to work with her threat. It didn't. So she hit it, which wasn't too wise because now she hurt her arm.

"Kuso!" Riza took a deep breath and tried again. She struck a new match and brought it near the range. Then she turned it on, but again, the fire of the match died. 'Bum.' She put her hand on the switch to try it when another hand appeared from behind and landed on her. Riza pulled her arm away and turned quickly to see Roy smiling at her.

"Gomen", he said.

"Your range is a bum, you know…" Riza mumbled and stepped aside.

"Bum..? Yeah, it's really hard, I know. Sorry that I left you alone with it!" Roy laughed.

"It's not fun." Riza hid her wounded arm behind her back. "Make it work so I can make the tea."

"Now, now… Did you hurt your hand? Let me see…"

"It's okay, just… do something so we can go..!"

"Later. Right now I'd rather take a look at your hand", Roy said. And reached his hand out for Riza's hand, who just pulled it away.

"No, first the range", She demanded. Roy just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, okay. If it makes you feel better…" Then he turned to the range opened the gas and snapped his fingers. In a blink of an eye, tha range was glowing with a blue fire. Riza put the kettle quickly on the table and turned away from Roy. 'Why am I acting so… childishly!' she asked herself. 'It's stupid…' Suddenly Roy handed his hand to Riza.

"And _now_, your _hand_", he said with a demanding tone. Riza hesitated but stretched out her hand to Roy, who gripped it gently.

"It doesn't look that bad… But how should I know for sure, I'm not a doctor." He laughed. "I'll wash it and wrap it just to be sure it won't get inflamed!"

"Don't laugh at me. I could do it myself, you know", She said angrily.

"What? Laugh at yourself?" Roy sniggered.

"No! I mean, I could wrap my hand by myself!" Riza growled. Roy just shook his head and cleaned Riza's hand with a disinfectant. Riza 's face didn't even twitch and why would it? It didn't even hurt because there was no scratch. Roy was just being paranoid.

After all that fuss they were ready to go. Riza almost ran into the car, muttering about being late and how she hated it. Roy just dragged himself after her, looking still a bit sick. They arrived at Hawkeye's house only 5 minutes later, just because she was driving like mad. And that had caused Roy to feel even sicker and now he was groaning like he was in great pain.

"Just shut up and take it like a man. It's your own fault anyway…" Riza growled and ran into her flat to get Black Hayate. She was furious. She was already at least one hour late and poor Hayate had had to stay in the house all alone without any food. And Roy was still suffering from a hangover.

"Sorry honey… I know it's rude for me to NOT come home but… well you don't have to know everything. You must be hungry!" Riza said to Hayate who welcomed her happily when she entered the flat. "I'll buy you something nice on our way to work, we're late already. Now, shall we go?" she continued and the dog barked happily and ran out the door which Riza was holding open for him. Black Hayate jumped to the front seat next to Riza, it was his regular place in the car in any case. The only place where they stopped, before they arrived at the military grounds, was the market, from where Lieutenant bought one apple for Roy, bread for herself and piece of chicken for Hayate.

"Thanks… You didn't have to buy this for me but thanks anyway…" Mustang mumbled sleepily when Hawkeye handed him the apple.

"It'll make you feel better. Hopefully", she stated and so they finally headed the car to the military grounds. And like Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't pissed enough already, they were still greeted by none other but the young genius, when they entered Colonel's office. Edward Elric.

"Ooh! You're late-" he watched his pocket watch (state alchemist watch, nonetheless) "about one hour and fifteen minutes! Hah! I never guessed that this day would happen!" The smug boy continued. He couldn't really see the vein popping out from Riza's forehead. Neither did he see the pissed expressions that both were wearing (Hawkeye had it when they entered, Mustang got it when Ed opened his mouth), no, he just leaned back, sighed and said with a smirk:

"Oh my… What should I do now..? Hmm… Or rather, what should _you_ do, Colonel?"

"Full metal one. If you don't shut your mouth in this second, I'm going to snap. I'm tired, I'm feeling sick and I don't want to hear your annoying voice right now. Take rest of the day off", Roy answered, anger and irritation present in his voice.

"I get a free day? Whoo! So I shall go! See ya later Colonel! Take care Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed yelled and ran out.

"Hopefully not… Kuso… He forgot to give the weekly report to me", Roy mumbled.

"I'll get it", Riza said and ran after Ed. It wasn't hard to find Ed, who was happily jumping down the stairs at the moment. When Riza reached him, tapped him on the shoulder. This scared the Elric boy and he fell over.

"Edward-san, you forgot the report! Um, are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Oh, yeah the report. Wait it's in my pocket." There was a red trickle of blood coming out of his nose, but that went unnoticed by the boy.

"You're bleeding", Riza pointed out and offered him a handkerchief.

"Oh? I am? Oops… haha. Thanks Lieutenant!" thanked Ed while he took the handkerchief and gave Riza the paper. Then he hopped up and ran the rest of the stairs down. "Bye Lieutenant! Oh! And greetings from Al!" he shouted and waved his hand. Then he disappeared around the corner.

Colonel Mustang was lying on the sofa when Hawkeye entered the room. Black Hayate had run out somewhere. She dropped the report on the desk and turned to look at the Colonel. 'Now, I have to deal with him', she thought.

"Colonel-"

"Roy."

"Roy, what you did last night was terribly wrong, especially when you knew that you had work the next day!" she said angrily and stepped to stand next to Colonel.

"Urgh… Not you too… Don't start this…" Roy groaned.

"Well, what you presume me to do? Just sit silent? Hell no! You're wrong if you thought so! You're supposed to be our leader! You should have some responsibility!" Riza raised her voice.

"I am… I have…"

"Seems like you don't have! What kind of idea was to get drunk, so that you get a hungover and come late to work! I can't believe I was with you the whole time!"

"Riza, my head hurts… Could you please-"

"Your head hurts? Well, guess what! You deserve that!" she yelled and went to the door.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit Riza..?" only answer Roy got was the sound of door slammed shut.

"Oh great..!" he growled and draped his right arm across his eyes. He could feel the sleep fairy coming to him when Lieutenant Havoc and Breda entered the room.

"Oh! Colonel! Here you are! Where were you before?" Havoc asked.

"I, uh… I was taking care of some business", Roy mumbled and rubbed his temple.

"Ok. What was Lieutenant Hawkeye so furious about?" Havoc asked.

"We ran into her, or rather, she ran into us when she came out. She seemed to be fuming about something and she didn't stop when we called her!" Breda filled. Both Lieutenants looked really worried. 'Oh great!' Mustang thought to himself again. He was just about to answer when Sergeant Major Fury and Warrant Officer Farman came in.

"What happened? Lieutenant Hawkeye seemed really angry!" Fury asked.

"Not you too!" Colonel growled angrily. Everyone looked at him with wonder. Roy took a deep breath and opened his mouth only to be interrupted once again.

"Coloneeel! What's going on! Poor Lieutenant Hawkeye was mad when I saw her! And it was only few seconds ago!" Major Armstrong yelled as he slammed the door in. Mustang's headache had just gone from bad to worse. All of them were asking the same question and accusing him.

"Would you please be quiet! Fine! I'll answer your questions!" he shouted. "We just had a little argument. That's all."

"Really? She didn't look like she had just had 'a little argument'", Havoc muttered. Roy sighed and told them the whole story. Changing the truth a bit, of course. He didn't want his subordinates to know that he was completely drunk, so he just told them he had worked overtime last night and that's why he overslept and Riza had to come and awake him. And for some reason Havoc and the others did quite not believe him, but they said nothing. Neither did he tell them about falling asleep with Riza in his bed.

"Oh! So that's the story!" They all said in choir.

"I think you should go and get her back. Tell her you're sorry", Armstrong said the always-present pink sparkles dancing around him. Some minutes were spent in silence because everyone was too scared to open their mouths.

"Yeah, I guess I should do that", Roy finally mumbled and got up from the sofa. At the same time Riza entered the room in silence.

"Look who comes!" Lieutenant Havoc said. Riza greeted everyone except Colonel, to who she only nodded without any real eye contact.

Now, let's rewind time a bit and see what happened to Riza after she had run out of the office, ran into Havoc, Breda, Fury, Farman and Armstrong.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" she heard someone with a young voice calling. She'd lie if she said that she didn't know who it was. She turned around to see the younger Elric running towards her.

"Alphonse-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked the young boy. She was happy to see someone other than a military person.

"I came to see if nii-san was here but… you seem to be kind of angry, Lieutenant." Al answered.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"It's Colonel Mustang? Isn't it?" the armour asked. Al never stopped to surprise Riza (nor did his brother, who always made up some new pranks and jokes).

"Yes. He… he just made me… I mean us, come late to work", she sighed.

"Care to tell me the whole story?" Al questioned and Riza nodded. So she told him what had happened leaving nothing away but just making it sound more "sophisticated". And of course she left the part, where she and Colonel fell asleep on the same bed, untold.

"So that's what happened! Well, if you want my opinion, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'd say he should really be the one to apologize." Al said. Riza nodded.

"But I feel so childish. I don't know why I yelled at him like that." She muttered.

"That's because you care about him and you don't want him to hurt himself or do some stupid stuff!"

"For someone who's only fourteen, you sound rather old. You sound like forty-year-old man, Alphonse-kun!" she laughed and scratched her head.

"Really..? Hehe. I guess I do!" Al laughed and did the same movement as Riza. "Anyway, I think you should make him repay for what he did. Don't talk to him for some time and make him beg for apologize", he continued. Hawkeye raised her head to look Al in the eyes. What the younger Elric had said surprised her a lot.

"Well, that's something I don't hear everyday from you, Al!" was a voice heard behind the said boy. Al jumped aside to reveal his big brother standing behind him with the guy from the other day.

"Nii-san! Don't scare me like that! Good day Elliot-kun!" Al said and bowed to the other boy. Also Hawkeye bowed to greet both of the boys. Elliot, polite as he was, bowed and greeted both of them by saying their names.

"Good day Alphonse-kun, Hawkeye-san."

"Why are you polite when they're around?" Ed asked angrily. "Anyway! I agree with Al! You have to make Colonel suffer!" he continued, reminding Riza of what she and Al were talking about before they were interrupted.

"Err… okay…" she mumbled

"Nii-san! I didn't mean that she should terrorize Colonel!" Al yelled. Ed turned to look at his younger brother, big grin planted on his face.

"Who ever talked about terrorizing?" he asked. Al gave a start and a weak bang was heard when Al's armoured hands met his head.

"Exactly", Ed smirked. Riza was loosing her temper again. Luckily Elliot noticed this and grabbed Ed's collar saying: "Well, we'll be leaving. Have a nice day, Alphonse-kun, Hawkeye-san!"

"Don't you dare to grab me from my collar!" Ed's shout echoed in the hallway.

"I already did, you stupid, Hagane no chibi-san…"

"WHAT?"

"Heh. Sorry 'bout nii-san. Err... Where were we?" Al asked. Riza thought for a moment and answered then:

"It was something about making Colonel to pay what he did and make him beg for apologize."

"Oh yes! Now I remember!"

"And..?"

"Well… That's about that. You're not the one who's supposed to say you're sorry. He's the one in this case."

"Thank you, Alphonse-kun. By the way, weren't you looking for Edward-san?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"Yes. No! I mean yes but he just left! I'll… I'll run after him. Have a nice day, Hawkeye-san!" Al said and ran to the same direction he came from.

"You too, Alphonse-kun! And thank you!" After saying that, she turned back and started to walk forward Roy's office.

(And back to the… err… present!)

Riza said nothing when she sat down on the sofa Roy had just been lying on. Everyone else stayed silent until Armstrong opened his mouth and yelled:

"Oh! You poor, young girl! I'm sorry for Col-! No! Men let's go! Colonel should apologize for her himself!"

"Hmph. It's okay. I'm not mad at him anymore", Hawkeye lied. Havoc and the others looked a bit suspicious.

"You're not?" Breda asked. Riza nodded. Roy flinched 'She's lying! Can't you see? She's gonna kill me when you leave!" he yelled, inside his own head of course.

"Of course I'm not! Why would I? What he did was stupid but it's all forgiven now!" she said and smiled. 'Okay. That looked… sincere. Maybe she's telling the truth..? One way to find out… Although I bet she's still mad…' Roy thought.

"Okay boys. You can return to your tasks now", he said while walking to the door.

"But…" Havoc started.

"No buts… I'll inform if something comes up. Now, go!" Roy raised his voice and opened the door. First one to walk out was Fury, who was closest to the door. He mumbled a goodbye and disappeared. After him went Farman, Breda and Havoc. The last one to exit the room was Armstrong, who stayed to squeeze Riza's hand and say: "I'm still sorry for him. Oh, you poor little girl." He left the room, tears falling from his cheeks. Riza thought it looked kinda freaky. How often did you see BIG people, _men_ nevertheless, cry? And what made it all scarier, were the pink sparkles flying around the big man. That day Lieutenant Hawkeye swore she'd never upset the Major again. It was too much for her to take. After a second, she realized that Colonel was staring at her. She turned quickly to look at him, but turned away immediately giving him a loud 'hmph' the same time. She didn't see Roy's shoulders drop. Nor did she hear the thoughts going through his mind. 'Fine! She's still angry but I won't apologize to her! She'll talk to me sooner or later!' And little did Roy know what was going through Riza's mind. 'I will not talk to him until he apologizes!'

"So… Where are the reports?" Colonel asked. Without a word, Riza pointed out to the one and only report, which was lying on the table.

"Is this all?" he asked. Riza shook her head and walked over to the door. She'd had to fetch them from the hall and that meant that she'd have to leave the Colonel alone for some time, which wasn't easy for her to do. She never knew what Colonel might come up with. She pushed all those thoughts out of her mind and left the room anyway. Quickly she ran down the stairs to the hall and hurried to the welcoming desk where a young girl was standing.

"Good day, Lieutenant Hawkeye-san! How can I help you?" the girl said happily.

"Good day, Mia-san. I want all the reports that are addressed to Colonel Mustang." Riza answered with a smile. The girl disappeared and came back, as fast as she had disappeared, holding a box in her hand. She had a big smile on her face.

"They're all here. Because Colonel wasn't hear in the morning, everyone brought their papers to me", she said and handed the box over to Riza, who accepted it with a nod.

"Don't' remind me about that." she mumbled then.

"About what, Hawkeye-san?" Mia asked with a wondering sound.

"About Colonel being late this morning. I can't believe I was with him all the time!" Hawkeye laughed. Mia gave a snigger also.

"I think it's okay. I know you wouldn't want to be late, unlike Colonel."

"Thanks, Mia-san! Well, I'll go back now. Have a nice day!" Riza said and turned to return to her work.

"You're welcome! Have a nice day too, Hawkeye-san!"

When Lieutenant Hawkeye returned to the room, she dropped the light box on the table Colonel was sitting by. Then she sat down on the sofa.

"So… This is all?" Roy asked. Riza gave him a little nod.

"You're not going to talk to me at all?" She didn't nod, she didn't say anything, she didn't move an inch. Mustang sighed.

"Fine." He said and started looking through the reports, saying nothing.

Riza stayed quiet the whole time. They didn't leave the room except when they had lunch break and even then they didn't say a word to each other (and what made it easier, was the point that they ate in different canteens. Roy in the one meant for state alchemists, Riza in the one meant for the other military staff). Even the time after they had returned to Colonel's office was spent in silence. And the silence lasted the whole time until Roy had had it, like he it himself said.

"Okay! I've had it!" he yelled, papers flying all over the room. Riza looked up, she was a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry!" Roy shouted and walked over to Riza.

"I really am sorry! Please, forgive me! I can't take this silence anymore! It's making me crazy!" he continued and slumped down on the sofa, next to Riza.

"Please! Say something! What did I do wrong? How can I fix it?" he asked and looked into Riza's eyes. 'Roy sounds… well… despaired. And he did apologize', she thought to herself.

"Um... Well… You're forgiven…" she started.

"I am? Thank you!" Roy yelled happily.

"But! I don't want you to do something stupid like that again!" she continued firmly.

"Ok. I won't. But, could you tell me what bothered you so much...? What I did?" he asked. Riza closed her eyes and turned away from Roy.

"It's not what you did exactly. It's just…"

"Yes..? Tell me, please. I want to know." Mustang whined and tried to get her eye contact again.

"It's just that I… I don't want… I don't like to see you like that." Hawkeye muttered.

"There! It wasn't that hard!" Roy said and smiled. Riza turned to send him a death glare.

"I didn't mean that. And now, that I have your eye contact once again…" he said, grabbed Riza's chin between his palms and gave a kiss to her forehead. Lieutenant's eyes went wide while she blushed, a light pink colour appearing to her face.

"Let's deal this off and be friends once again. It's terrible when you don't talk to me."

"Let's do that", Hawkeye agreed with a smile.

**AN: **Well…. If this chapter wasn't… a first-rate chapter then I don't know what is! Haha. Just kidding. It actually came out kinda bad. I tried to write it as fast I could but because the computer went kaput (it's all better now!), I couldn't update this when I wanted (which was err… 3-4 weeks ago?). And it SUCKS! I have to say… But I'm quite proud that this came out longer than the second chapter! But it's still "crappy"...! 'I don't know why I even bother' insert Weebl And I didn't beta read this (I'm too lazy to read my own stories. Haha.)! Anyway. Roy gave her a kiss! How about that! Haha. There you go! wOOt!

Ed-chan: You lied to me! You said there was not going to be anything interesting! You lied to the readers (what readers?) AND most importantly, to _ME_!

Author: Uh, well... I didn't want to spoil the surprise!

Ed: What surprise..? Hehe.

Author: What did you say!

Ed: Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Look it's a beautiful sky!

Author: Ok… looks out to see a grey sky with no blue at all

Ed: Anyway! I want all of you to review for _me_! Mwahahaha! All your passion to _MEEEE_!

Author: You're starting to sound Aya-chan oO And besides, this story IS NOT ABOUT YOU, YOU CHIBI!

Ed: I AM NOT SMALL! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Author: What? I am _not_ small! Hmph. I thought about writing a fic where you would be the head character but looks like I have to rethink about that…

Ed: But..! FINE! Let's cut this crap now… So you LOVELY readers, I still want you to review for ME, but now I have to say goodbye!

Author: Yes, thank you! I'm sorry for this extra crap but it just wanted to be written.

Ed: You should be.

Author: ED! Closet. Now!

Ed: But… but… Envy's there! Oo

Author: Yes, that's why! shoves Ed into the closet and laughs a super evil laugh Now! I shall inform you that this was the last chapter! **NOT! **It's just that I don't know what to write… So..! I suggest _you_ give me some great ideas and maybe then I'll write another chapter… I wonder if anyone even reads this far… oO walks away


End file.
